srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-27 - Nia visits the SuiKyosha
The market district of the SuiKyosha is always busy at times like these - when the ship is at 'dock' anywhere in the world, it attracts quite an array of sight-seers, gawkers, and individuals who are looking for something out of the ordinary. And out of the ordinary is exactly what they get when stepping foot onto the La Gian battleship. The walls seem almost as if they were taken out of some giant aquarium, including living fish, plants, coral - some in colors and types that the world has never seen before. With so many strangers utilizing the markets, it makes things quite busy, and more than a little loud - which doesn't specifically bother Sinya. The catgirl walks among the people, seeming well at home on the battleship - with or without the huge influx of visitors. A few of the locals greet her as she goes by, and she offers them nod and a wave before heading towards her favorite shop - a little ramen place which even had a stool named after her. The catgirl ducks inside, the din from outside quieting only slightly as she finds her way to the bar and settles herself in. "Just the usual, Miss Leland?" The catgirl nods her head, and then lets her eyes wander around the small store, looking at the array of foreigners and locals alike. Oh that is so pretty! A whipping tail, following a cat-girl, catches the girls attention as she looks about the battleship! Following the tail, the girl sits right next to Sinya! Then announces her existance as subtlely as an alarm clock! "Sinya!" Nia beams, wearing her princess like outfit of pink and light blue, and a nice golden broach. "It has been so very long, but when I had seen your tail from behind some fish, I had known that it would be you!" She beams, sitting/standing next to the catperson! "You were so very right, as I have never seen something like this!" She exclaims, excited and quite cheerful. "And to see you here as well, it is even better!" Why, yes, Nia has sort of grasped an arm of Sinya's pulling it to her - she's not exactly young either, so it sort of looks weird. But it's just Nia affection! Somehow, with the presence of someone like Nia, the ship had seemed a slight bit more colorful. Sinya probably never noticed how the ship seemed to sometimes change in the most minute ways. The color of the walls, the way light seemed to hit things. It was usually relative to the mood of the captain, as well as the God living deep and far inside of this ship. But it's not just the captain that runs this ship. There is also Yu Zhi Wu, the absolutely beautiful, though battle hardened and scarred woman who is currently venturing around the market with the man she had met when they were still children. They are talking quite pleasantly to eachother, and greet some of the people of the SuiKyosha. Things were getting busy. After word had gotten out that food on this ship was also cheap, he'd have to deal with people wanting to move onto the ship. And they'd been making large quantities of money with the rapid food production on this particular ship. "Excuse me." The stone faced and grey-streak haired Captain pats Yu's shoulder, as he catches not just Sinya, but Nia as well, heading into the nearby Ramen place. He remembered that place quite well, it was the first one where he'd spoken to Sinya privately, and abused his abilities as a captain. Within moments, Xiang Yuan wanders into the little ramen place, ducking his head, and raises a hand. Immediately, the owner of the place bows, and a couple of others are quick to bow before him as he enters. "Now now." He chuckles warmly, waving his hands upwards to get the people to stand up. "No need for that. I am simply here for some food." Of course, the man there is honored to have to cook for his emperor, and quickly puts on his brightest face. "I'll get you the emperical plate!" He calls out, and disappears into the back to start working on both Xiang and Sinya's food - but he keeps peeking out in case Nia wants some food... and now and again, he can be heard talking to his wife about this fantastic day. All of a sudden, Sinya jumps. The fur on her tail stands on end and she looks sideways with a surprised, somewhat shocked look on her face. "Nya?!" How had she managed to miss out on being 'tailed' all the way here? Well, simple - as usual, the catgirl is quite singleminded and it isn't too hard for her to get lost in her own thoughts. "Oh, Nia." letting out a breath, her ears seem to perk a little as her fur folds back down. There is even a faint movement as her claws retract. "Well, there aren't exactly a lot of my kind around, you know. Not unless you want to go visit Havlock. I've heard he has quite a few." The catgirl offers the smaller girl a smile, the cheerful attitude somewhat addictive. "Glad to see you're okay. I was worried after all the fighting going on up in Siberia." Fighting that she just so happened to have been part of - including the raiding and salvaging of a variety of Gunman parts which are now safely stowed away in the SuiKyosha's hangar. With a small smile, Sinya takes that arm and tosses it over the girl's shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "Good to see you again." Affection doesn't come naturally to her, so it is a bit ackward, but at the very least she is trying. Even as she does this, though, Sinya looks over Nia's shoulder, ears perking as the Emperor arrives. "Ahh, someone for you to meet, Nia." She slides her arm away, offering an incline of her head to Xiang. It's pretense - and part of the usual act in front of others - not letting anyone else see the relationship between catgirl and captain. "Emperor Xiang, this is Princess Nia. Nia, this is Xiang Yuan, Captain of the SuiKyosha." Introductions taken care of, the catgirl turns back, peeking expectantly at the retreating food vendor. "He's so going to bring out your food first. Hrmph." She grumps just a little in Xiang's direction. Giggling, Nia looks at Sinya as she jumps, the fur standing up and trail all puffed out! "Sinya looks qute cute when she does that!" Nia is a weird person at times! But Sinya accepts her! It is a fortuitous day! "Oh, that is sad, but it is also good because you are easy to find!" Nia happily announces, nodding, before she is hugged. The princess loves hugs! She returns it! "I was safe with Aki, so you should not worry!" Even if she got /shot down/. It is a surprise that the owner of the place bows. Was it to her? Nia blinks! And then Xiang speaks up, Nia turning around, grasping Sinya's arm still. "Ah, I am as well! And to meet Sinya again!" Nia exclaims, not having met Xiang before face to face! But everyone seems to like him, before the words 'emperical' hit her. "Oh!" She declares, "An emperor!" She points out, the obvious statement not as silly from Nia's mouth. But still silly. The one Sinya introduces to her immediately! "Well met, Emperor Xiang!" Nia exclaims, girl and hair bowing as one as she remains on the seat. "I have heard much of you from Sinya!" Well, not /quite/ much. Xiang is sitting down by the time Sinya is introducing the man, who looks at the rather strange play of emotions from Nia. "Ah, so it is you who is hyping up the SuiKyosha." He chuckles warmly, smiling at the cotton-candy haired girl. As the girl bows, he bows as well - only not as deeply as her. He has a reputation to keep up after all, but he's still being good and respectful to his guests. "I remember you. You were with the Demon King of Hell, Kamina." The Emperor has a good eye for detail. "You probably do not remember me. But I remember you. It was at the festivities on Neo-Japan two." Xiang continues on to explain, then looks up at the catgirl. "Good to see you today, miss Leland." Around his own people, as well as strangers, he tends to keep his interactions with Sinya a lot less intimate than normal. That is to say, he keeps a certain sense of distance. Though not physically. "Miss Nia." He comments, and then sits back properly and turns about to face the restaurant. "Oh, I am sure that the man knows to give you your food first. After all, you requested it before I." He makes sure to say this at a tone and volume that would be heard by the cook, who had just been about to make a mistake in indeed doing what Sinya had predicted... and can be seen scrambling to make the catgirl's food. "A friend of Kamina's, is a friend of mine." Though Kamina may not know Xiang very well, the Emperor thinks highly of the man. After all, he is kind of the reason they have such a large quantity of Gunmen on this particular ship. It helps that the Emperor is secretly a descendant from a Spiral Warrior. "So tell me, what brings you here? I see you know miss Leland." He smiles at the catgirl, obviously bringing across that he appreciates her choice in friends. Cute? Sinya tilts her head slightly, and then chuckles at the bright-spirited girl as she shrugs her shoulders. "You surprised me. I wasn't expecting a suddenly appearing Nia." As she relaxes, tail swishing behind her, the catgirl muses, "You didn't tell me you were coming. I'd have asked the Captain for some time off and showed you around. But you've probably seen all the good stuff already. Didn't I tell you this place is amazing?" For the time being, she doesn't mind her arm being monopolized, especially as she doesn't need it to yet - yet. It may have to be reclaimed from Nia's iron-grip later. "The Captain is actually originally from the Spiral Plains himself, well.. from underneath it anyways." She decides to give the two just one more little thing in common to talk about, possibly. "And don't let him fool you, you can't leave him and Kamina in the same room together. They start doing this macho man thing where they have to break each other's hands to prove who's stronger." Sinya props her head on her other arm, watching the two curiously. Afterall, she knows just how much Xiang respects Kamina and Team Gurren, or was it Dai-Gurren? Or something else entirely. Maybe Kamina should stop changing it. She does offer a small smile to Xiang though, "Thanks. Sometimes it's nice to be on good terms with the Emperor, if only because people actually listen to you." She glances at her arm, and then at Xiang again, "Nia and I met while I was chasing Kairo down for that energist I needed for Arius. Had to do that whole... explain how a beastmen isn't /that/ kind of beastman thing." Blink, pause. "Wait, you were in the big battle, Nia? And who's Aki?" "Hype?" Nia asks, still smiling brightly as she nods to Xiang, "Oh yes!" "I did not remember you initially, but now I do!" Oh, she was? So she was! "Then you must have quite a lot of friends, as do I!" The princess remarks to the emperor as he sits nearby, completely ignoring rank and status and all that. But she didn't really order anything yet, either! Dressed far less than regal, Nia is simply dressed, but that Kamina has been so much to so many - Nia doesn't doubt even the slightest, having been around him so long! But that question! "I have not been brought here." Nia answers, smiling brightly still, "Because I came here on my own! I had traveled about, and then I had seen the ship! I remembered what Sinya had told me, and then I chased her tail all the way here!" She beams, recounting the step by step arrival! "Oh yes, you did!" Nia responds to Sinya, nodding. "I have seen much, but there is still so many things to see!" Still holding Sinya's arm/hand because she is a /greedy/ spiral princess. "Oh, you were from where Simon and Kamina came from?" Nia asks of Xiang, before she stands up, letting go of Sinya's arm - and then curtsies. "Do let me apologize for my father's actions, to have kept all underground." It isn't even her fault though!!! Oh, Nia totally gets what Sinya says. She has seen Kamina and Simon have an eating match with her food. Not that she didn't like the attention her food was getitng. Stanidn and turning to Sinya, Nia replies. "She is a very talented pilot, and someone I care for deeply!" Does the girl ever not smile? Xiang knows of Nia. He knows that she is, indeed, the daughter of the Spiral King. He'd heard her voice over the global channels a few times, as well as conversations with others. "It is alrighty. A father's actions cannot be brought down upon their kin. It is the actions of each person alone, I judge." But that doesn't mean he accepts her appology. After all, Lord Genome, even now, continued to surpress the people of the Spiral Plains. In his eyes, it could not be forgiven. "As for the beastman thing... yes. Well, my people had to deal with that too." Which is quickly followed by a few people going, "But we love her now!" As well as one person casually pointing at the seat with the girl's name on it. Xiang chuckles heartily. "Yes, they do love her now." Though there were still a few who refused to accept Sinya. But they were very few and far in between. Mostly just Feng really. The man comes out with Sinya's dish, as well as Xiang's, at the same time. It seems that the emperor's choice is a literal bird's nest, with an egg in it, floating within a ramen dish filled with meat. After all, on this ship, meat is much more rare than fish, and thus seen as somewhat of a royal treat. "Thank you." Xiang comments, bowing at the man, and then turns towards Nia again. "But yes. The people of the SuiKyosha are indeed from the Spiral Plains." His own origins, he kept a secret, even though Sinya was indeed right. There was much mystery about this man - who could very well be Gen Fudou's brother. And his gaze skips over to Sinya, showing that he is paying attention to her. "Ah, Kairo." He knew that name? "I'm glad you were able to deal with him..." Yes. He knows that name. "Hope he didn't try to cheat you out of anything." As for that big battle. Or Aki. Well, he knows he was there. But he doesn't know Aki. "If you say she is a talented pilot, I'd love to meet her." Xiang loves meeting... everyone really. He likes warriors, strong ones. He then takes a moment to turn to his dish and chow down... eating royally somehow. Luckily, the catgirl's arm is freed before her food arrives, which leaves her some time to get the feeling back into it, watching the display between the two. "Oh, my apologies Captain. I'd just assumed that since your people were from the Spiral Plains that you were." Oh, she'd have to ask him about that later - it would probably end up with another session of Captain Xiang's storytime. Maybe it even has to do with that mysterious other name he once had. Mystery! Sinya's own array of food is a bit more strait-forward than Xiang's. It's a combination of various rolls, stuffed seafood pastries, and a big bowl of ramen with a strange blue fish floating in the middle of the broth. Claping her hands together, the catgirl says a little prayer under her breath - one that some of the older generation on the SuiKyosha still used - but where she'd picked it up from, who knows. Without so much as asking, she slides over a plate and scoops a couple of the rolls onto it, nudging it in front of Nia. The catgirl does blush faintly when the patron claims how much the people 'love' her. "You're too kind." She admits, tail tucking slightly about her feet. "It is kind of ironic for someone like me to find myself at home among people who've faced so much at the hands of beastmen." She shrugs her fuzzy shoulders, then starts to slurp noodles, a few coming up and flipping her in the nose, causing the catgirl to lick at her hand and then rub at the wet spot, cutely. "But I wouldn't worry much, Nia. No one blames you for what your father does." Pause, lightbulb. "You don't happen to know anything about Gunmen do you?" It's a gamble, and one unlikely to pay off. Sinya hadn't gotten the impression that the pale-haired girl knew much about combat at all. Her eyes do come back to Xiang though, settling on him. "It's Kairo. Cheating people is kind of part of his M.O. If he wasn't so good at getting things out of La Gias, I wouldn't have to hire him at all." A fathers actions cannot? But she still knows of the people who he makes suffer! Then again, her father did try to kill her. She still cares, however. She nods, understanding what Xiang says and what he doesn't. Father doesn't wish to listen, so it has to be changed. He either has to listen, or he has to be stopped. It's a sad and sobering thought for the spiral princess, but her smile doesn't damper from it at all. "Yes, You are very right, Emperor Xiang." Nia smiles to Sinya, the answer from Xiang making her happy enough. She is one of them now, and that is the best! "I am so very happy for Sinya! Perhaps you will find someone like Simon or Aki, or Kamina, and be even happier!" The princess doesn't know of Xiang and Sinya - who does? But the food surprises Nia, glancing at it, Xiang's words drawing her attention away. "Oh? It is good that they are no longer trapped below, then!" She smiles, nodding to Xiang after it, sitting back down - "I will do so! When she is free." She remarks. She is an /ace pilot/ to Nia and dangit they are busy! A bit of food is given to Nia, a few rolls given to the girl! "Oh Sinya, are you sure?" Nia exclaims, and then bites into one. Of course Nia is sure, "Mm... it is so very good!" The princess remarks, happily devouring her food. But she pauses as Sinya asks her about it. "No, I am not very good with Gunman, but I know quite a few people of the Dai-Gurren are!" Especially one man, one fabulous man. Nia giggles at the cute actions Sinya makes, it's like watching a big kitty! She munches a little, too! "Oh? Someone who knows of Gunmen? I am certain that both Sinya, and the people in the hangar crew, could learn a lot from them. Perhaps we /should/ schedule some sort of meetup at some point." Xiang comments, slowly eating on his food. he doesn't speak much, which means he doesn't make for much of a conversationalist at the moment. But he's /thinking/. Thinking about how cute Sinya looks, and how Nia amuses him - wondering how a child could fall so far from the family tree. Was Nia /really/ related to the Spiral King? "Yeah. This life is a heck better than living down there. Always afraid rocks will fall, or the water will rise further." One of the older women comments. "God yes. Man, if it wasn't for the Emperor and this ship... we'd all be dead. He got there just in time." Another man comments. Obviously, they are praising the man. Xiang however, discards that topic, "I had a run-in or two with him, when we needed some parts and supplies for the ship. Ended up chasing him once and freezing him like an icecube. I think he learned his lesson then." That is, not to mess with the people of the SuiKyosha. "Like Simon or Aki or Kamina?" Sinya asks, head tilting in that quizical, cat like way as her tail twitches behind her. "Not sure what you mean, Nia. Are they... special to you or something? I mean, more than friends?" Poor catgirl, trying to make sense of Nia and her strange ways. "I have friends. A few anyways. I'd like to think you're one of them." She offers the younger girl a small smile, then stirs those noodles around again before taking another slurp. This time, she doesn't manage to soup herself in the nose, though. "Kairo probably deserved it, so I don't blame you. My suggestion is not to let him on the ship if you can help it." Sinya points out, tapping the end of her chopsticks against Xiang's plate as if to add emphasis. She looks over his shoulder, watching as the people praise their Emporer. It causes the faintest of smirks to quirk her lips, although it doesn't play there for long. Instead, the catgirl turns back to Nia, nodding her head. "If you can get me in contact with someone who wouldn't mind lending me a hand, I'd appreciate it. I'm trying to make heads or tails of a Gozu I've salvaged, and half the time it works when it shouldn't and doesn't work when it should." Spiral power - is obviously not a friend to Sinya. She's no spiral warrior, and no decendant of those on the Spiral Plains. She's just a plain, ordinary catgirl, who hasn't yet realized she has any 'fighting spirit'. Still, she does chuckle when Nia gobbles down the food, not seeming to mind sharing in the least bit. "Pretty much all the food here is good. Maybe not as good as something home cooked, but definitely a good alternative." She's not /trying/ to speak badly of the shop, but she did now have someone living with her that cooked regularly, and that made her a bit biased. "Oh, that reminds me." She turns to Xiang, "I've got that Armored Core pilot, Tina Uesugi living with me. I might bring her up to take a look around at some point." Although the real intention of her saying that is more of a 'maybe you shouldn't come to visit me at my trailer any more, just incase'. "Yes, Leeron!" Nia exclaims, in between munches. The spiral princess listens in to the people! Not that she knows about ruling at all. Nia never ruled, she was, however, ruled. She nods at the meet up notion! "Oh, of course, I am sure they would be happy to share!" Especially if he finds Xiang a pretty pretty guy! He just happened to like those who could fill out a tight swimsuit! ... But what was there to fill out? Nia may never learn, nor know. "Oh, Aki is very special, but so is Kamina, and Simon!" She beams, "I have been saved many times by some of them, and others have been with me... and others have taught me so much!" Dawww. "Yes, Sinya, you are of course a friend!" She cannot say no to friendship, and the spiral princess clasps her hands on her waist. But Sinya's jump to 'things that work and don't causes Nia to nod. "It certainly sounds like a Gunman!" Nia responds, smiling. A sad truth - Gunmen just aren't very good if you don't have that spirit that makes them really thrive. Not that Nia knows it. "I will bring some back to the Dai-Gurren, and some to Aki!" The princess remarks, smiling wide, finishing her plate. 'Living with' to Nia, makes Nia think of silly things. Oh, perhaps Sinya has found someone already after all! "Oh, trust me. He is not allowed on the ship as it is." There's actually a small list of people who are not allowed on the SuiKyosha, as much as Xiang keeps inviting people onto the ship. He notices that little tapping motion, and does nod his head in agreement, to show her that she has nothing to worry about in this aspect. He catches that smile of Sinya's. He knows that she is proud of him. And that's one of those many things he does this whole thing for. Guiding his people as well as he can, saving people. "Ah yes, I heard." Xiang then comments on the Armored Core Pilot. "I heard she cooks well." He smiles at her. After all, there was plenty of talk on the radio. It made him just the tiniest bit of jealous though. Maybe he should bug Yu Zhi Wu about learning to cook one of these days. So he can try to give Sinya some of this home cooking she wanted so badly." However, Yu Zhi Wu probably still remembers the last time he tried to cook something... and almost poisoned her. Sadly, as many things as Xiang is good at, cooking is not one of them. But still, he's not as bad as Suzuha's 'ability' with making 'drinks'. That warm chuckle sounds once more when Nia and Sinya share their friendship. It's quite adorable really. And warming, how these two have such an easy going friendship. "Well, whenever they want to visit." The Emperor remains clueless about Leeron's... liking for pretty and tough guys. And Xiang Yuan would /certainly/ fill out a swimsuit well. "Leeron?" Sinya looks first at Nia, and then over towards Xiang. Unlike the Captain, she isn't as familiar with the various members of team Dai-Gurren. In fact, she'd only ever met Kamina, Yoko, and Nia, and even that had only been in passing - while she tried to keep the two men from breaking each other's hands. "Hrm. Well, any help he can give I'd appreciate. Just getting the thing together is proving difficult. And that's not even figuring out how to pilot it." Sinya had already tried her hand at some of the 'stock' Gunmen that the SuiKyosha had, and had been unable to actually get one to move. "She's just staying a little while until she gets on her feet. She's pretty much indebt to Kisaragi and I couldn't let her stay living in a storage container." Sinya's ears twitch back, sighing softly, "Besides, you know I spend most of my evenings up here or in the hangar. I can't remember the last time I actually slept in the bed in my Trailer anyways." No, it's clear that Sinya doesn't have /that/ type of relationship with her new roommate. "So, you're spending a lot of time with Aki, then?" She asks, trying to make conversation as she focuses on picking apart the fish in her bowl. "I don't think I saw Lord Kamina, or Simon at the battle. But then again... the Trailers got assigned closer to the defensive line than the main force. The SuiKyosha took pretty bad damage from one of the sub-lieutenants." It had been the first real battle for the ship - and probably had frightened some of the people who weren't quite used to combat situations. "Oh! Then I will tell them they are are welcome!" Which is a mistake, knowing that Nia knows half of the world, including the world renowned Leo Stenbuck! He might be after some tail if he was invited! Da dum tch! "Oh! It is not very difficult from what they have told me, but then, they have not told me much about it beyond having guts!" And being courageous and kicking reason to the curb and drilling through to the heavens and and and. It goes on! "It is very comfortable to sleep in, but then you would probably die if it was not open!" The storage container. She slept in one. It was comfy, but she nearly died. But it was comfy! "Kamina certainly was there, I saw him yelling, and he ate my food, and shared it with them!" She happily shares, "Much of my time, when we are able. We share the same bed, and we go out to eat often!" She hasn't added 'and the shower' but that is more luck than thinking. Admittedly, Xiang isn't familiar with Leeron either. He'd met Yoko at the party, but Simon hadn't been there. And Nia had only been noticed while walking past some other people during that day. Still, he knew she kind of belonged to the whole Kamina group. He'd seen a picture of the whole gang once after all. But, when he goes through canceling people in his brain, there's only a few who remain. "Ah, you might have seen her around." Her, because he thought Leeron was a woman. "Light blue and short hair, mole. Mascara..." He doesn't want to say 'ugly', but really, he believed Leeron did not look particularly pretty. He finally finishes up his little meal and taps against the bowl. "Thank you, it was delicious, as always." The Emperor tells the owner, and slips some money on the table - coins which Nia may never have seen before - which get taken with much thanks and bowing and all that stuff one expects from someone trying to be way too humble. As for inviting half the world, including Leo Stenbuck? Well, Xiang doesn't mind. "As long as they are good people, they are welcome on the ship. It's that simple really." Xiang comments. And it wasn't hard to keep the bad ones out. Xiang has a very special bond the the watergod that lives and in many ways, IS this ship - which in turn allows it to read the surface thoughts of some people. Now, the Captain rarely uses this ability. He just gets some early warnings if fights end up breaking out. He's not going to use it to just happen to... He raises his eyebrow. Shower? Okay, so maybe he did catch a glimpse of that though. He doesn't comment on it though. "You and Kamina must be very close then." He appreciates Nia, nodding his head. "During the battle, we were dealing with a series of earth-based Gunmen. A large cylindrical snake of some sorts. Together with some other trailers and a few of the A-LAWS, we were able to take it down." If it was not for them, who knows how the SuiKyosha might have ended up? Because, indeed, it had been the first time his people had been in such a true battle. The man then suddenly stands up and bows at Sinya and Nia. "Excuse me." Talking about telepathy. He just got word that Feng is starting a fight with one of the La Gian catgirls which he'd picked up on a recent trip to Gaea. Sinya probably caught onto this glimpse of thought from the captain as well. And with that said, he almost kind of... stomps out. "Yeah. They don't use the term 'scardy cat' for no reason. Guts aren't exactly my strong suit." Sinya, alas, is one of those individuals who doubts themselves, especially in combat. She'd shown herself equally capable in martial-arts as the SuiKyosha's strongest warrior (other than her Captain), but she still somehow doesn't see herself as the fighter she could be. "I don't mind so much, though. I'm mostly there to play back-up for my friends. Keeping them out of too much trouble." Finishing the last of the fish pieces, Sinya raises the bowl, giving a few kittenish licks at the liquid before drinking it down in one long gulp, setting the bowl back onto her tray. Then, in a totally unladylike gesture, she wipes her mouth off on her sleeve. "I've slept in a few weird places, myself. Air-vents, storage containers, access tunnels, mechs, tables..." A cat's ability to fall asleep anywhere they damn well please is definitely strong in this one. "I'd just rather not see anyone forced to have to live that way. I've been there myself, it's not a fun place to be." The catgirl slowly dismounts from the chair, settling her feet onto the ground. She's a moment too slow, as Xiang excuses himself before she has a chance to go deal with the issue at hand. "It must be nice to have someone like that in your life." Sinya admits, giving one more small smile. "Unfortunately, I've got to go. The Captain picked up a couple of my kind recently from Gaea, and from the way he just left... I'm guessing things aren't going well." Sinya didn't share the level of telepathy that the Captain had with those on his ship. In fact, mostly she only picked up Xiang's surface thoughts rather than that of anyone else. It had been a first step, though - actually allowing herself to take on that role and that place onboard. Her ears fold downward slightly, "Sorry to eat and run, Nia. I'll be in touch, okay? If nothing else, I'll need you to get me in touch with that Leeron friend of yours." She seems just about to race off, but stops to give the girl one more hug before bounding away, racing at the Captain's heels, the sound of commotion somewhere in the distance. Category:Logs